Super Shinigami Party
by Fused-Chappy
Summary: Isshin's holding a party for his Shinigami buddies and his family, but nothing ever seems to go smoothly for the Kurosaki family, does it ? Pairings: HitsuxKarin--IchixRuki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ermm, this is my first story so if it doesn't have enough words or isn't good let me know so I can improve D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, it's Tite Kubo's.**

**--**

Isshin Kurosaki was, how would you say it, a man with many sides, the goofy completely off his nut father, a serious and strong fighter and a wise leader with many tales to tell. Another would be a complete party animal as he would be this night for his 'Super Shingami Party' or to Yuzu 'A get together of daddy's friend's.

Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki were Isshin's twin daughters who are both 13 years old, although they're twins they are nothing alike, Karin is a typical tomboy with shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes, Yuzu on the other hand was a sweet girly girl with short dusty-blonde hair and hazelnut brown eyes. Out of the two Karin is the only one who can see spirits.

Only a few of Isshin's shinigami buddies were being invited Matsumoto Rangiku was one of them as she was his former fukutaicho. And if Matsumoto knew about a party everyone else will know, Ikkaku found out at there weekly drink night and said to Yumichika who would end up blabbering to Yachiru about what he was wearing was utterly beautiful then of course Kenpachi would find out and want to go to see if he can fight Ichigo, then the members of the Shinigami Woman's Association would all know as Yachiru is President then Rukia would end up telling Renji and he would tell Byakuya. Then Nanao the Vice-President would tell Kyouraku then of course Ukitake would know and before you know it Hitsugaya will know and then Hinamori would find out as well as Izuru, so the small get together was no more, it was going to be the party of the century.

S-S-P

Isshin was on the phone to his 18 year old son who was currently at college.

"But son, you have to come to my party!" whined the 40 year old man like a 5 year old.

"I'm not coming to your lame party now please, I'm trying to study for a test!" said the clearly tired strawberry.

" Onii-chan ! Hello!" said the girly twin Yuzu.

"Yuzu ? Where's Otou-san away to ?"

"Onii-chan, you have to come to Otou-san's party, pleeaase ?" If there was one thing Ichigo couldn't say no to was his sisters crying and he hated making her cry.

"If you don't Karin-chan won't be happy!" all Ichigo heard in the background was Karin "DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO THIS LAME PARTY ON MY OWN!".

"Fine, fine I'll come but do I get to bring my friends ?"

"Um, Otou-san does Onii-chan get to bring his friends?" "Yes, Yes he can!" "Otou-san says yes!"

"Wait, what time does it start at ?"

"Umm, no particular time come when your ready!"

"But it'll take me two hours to get there!"

"Oh well, see you tonight Onii-chan!"

When Ichigo hung up Isshin glomped his daughter with a bone-crushing hug. "Otou-san, your hurting me!"

"Oi, Goat-chin stop hurting Yuzu!" yelled Karin as she planted her foot in his face. He was bragging about how his little daugher was such a good actress.

S-S-P

"Taicho!" squealed the busty fukutaicho.

"What is it Matsumoto?" said the icy-captain.

"Which one should I wear?!" she said holding out a red dress and a black dress with yellow designs on it.

"Uhh. The black one."

"The red one ? Yeh I was going for that one too thanks Taicho!" she gabbled before rushing into her room.

"She just goes with the complete opposite as I say, doesn't she ?" mumbled the 10th Squad Captain annoyingly.

S-S-P

The strawberry substitute shingami was trying to get a hold of his friends, Chad wasn't in, Ishida was busy so all that what left to call was Inoue he dialled he number and waited until she picked up.

"Helloo" said the ginger girl's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Inoue"

"Kurosaki-kun, what is it?"

"Are you up to anything tonight?" the girls cheeks were flushing furiously thinking that he was going to ask her on a date she answered calmly.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Well my dad's holding this stupid party and says I can invite my friends" Inoue seemed disappointed but did not sound it to Ichigo.

" Umm yeh alright is Sado-kun and Ishida-kun going?"

"Nah, Chad's not in and Ishida says he's busy"

"Oh ok, I'll come, what time at though"

"Just whenever really.."

"And I can make some of my yummy cooking!"

"Err.. You won't need to do that sister's gonna be cooking"

"Oh ok then, I'll see you there Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo hung up the phone and was looking through his closet for something to wear. "I'll just get some clothes at the house" he said to himself. 'I wonder who else Otou-san is inviting' thought the strawberry shinigami.

--

**A/N: Soooo, what did ya all think of it ?? Please let me know by reveiwing**


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to enter the Kurosaki household at this moment in time you would hear shouting from people and smell a delicious food. The shouting was however only coming from 2 out of 3 people in the house and let me tell you it was a lot of shouting.

"Don't think I'm wearing that!"

"But Karin-chan, won't you wear it specially for daddy's party, please?"

"For the last time no, I'm not wearing that stupid dress and I don't even want to come to your lame-ass party""Karin-Chan! You made Otou-san sad!" complained the tomboy's twin. Just then Ichigo walked in the door and into hell, literally.

"I'm home!" shouted the substitute shinigami.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Isshin jumping towards his son trying to plant a kick in his face. Ichigo however caught his foot and well, Isshin fell, hard.

"BUT THERE'S NO ONE HERE!" shrieked the annoyed strawberry.

"Yes I know that son but there just not here yet"

"Then how can I be late, ugh you know what never mind I going for a shower "

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hm, wonder who that is? Karin-chan get the door"

"But you're sitting right there!"

"That's your job tonight"

"What to open the door?"

"Precisely!" said the 40 year old with his thumbs up, Karin groaned and headed for the door.

"Hello-o!" said the man at the door with people behind him.

"Kisuke! Nice to see you here !" said the former captain as they walked through the door, first came Urahara a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a stripy bucket hat on top, he was holding a cane and what looked like a closed fan on his feet were clogs which made a click-clock noise whenever he walked 'Wow' Karin thought 'my dad sure knows a lot of strange people'. She observed the others a woman with dark skin and purple hair, a very tall man that just looked really creepy and -

"Jinta, Ururu you're here as well?" said the tomboy wondering if this party wasn't going to be that bad after all.

"Karin-chan, you still need to put on your dress, you can't be at a party wearing grubby clothes like that!"

"Grubby clothes! These aren't grubby, YOU bought me these, ugh fine I'll put on the stupid dress" she grumbled stomping upstairs.

"Otou-san, is Karin-chan alright?" Yuzu said sticking her head out the kitchen door.

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine" he replied.

"So, Isshin how are-"

DING-DONG

"KARIN-CHAN!"

"Yeh, I'm coming!" replied the girl as she rushed downstairs wearing a simple red dress with little patterns over it. She got to the door and opened it.

"Rukia-chan? And some other guy, Dad why is Rukia-chan here?"

"Um..Um..err, aha! Well Karin-chan I had to invite Rukia because she was such good friends with our little Ichigo and this young man was also good friends with Ichigo, isn't that right ?"

"Uhh..yes!" replied the small raven-haired girl.

"Oi! Freeloader! How are ya doing without us feeding you ?" shouted the small red haired boy.

"I'm doing fine" replied the older red haired man with gritted teeth.

"Um, Isshin-san where is Ichigo?"

"Ah, Rukia-chan he is upstairs!" Rukia looked over at Renji and saw that he was quite busy having a staring contest with Jinta so she just went up by herself. However when Rukia and Renji came in the house Ichigo just got out of the shower and was in his room just now.

Rukia walked up the stairs and entered Ichigo's room like it was her own but when she entered she found Ichigo looking through his closet with nothing but a towel on.

"Ahh, Sorry!" she gabbled rushing out the door and closing it behind her. Her face was blushing madly.

'Wait, that's my closet !' she thought to herself.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"KARI-"

"I've got it" she replied opening the door, "Rangiku-san?"

"K..K..Karin-chan?!" replied the busty fukutaicho.

"Otou-san!"

"Y..yes my sweetest daughter ever?"

"Can I talk to you, alone ?"

"Of course!" Karin took Isshin up to her bedroom.

"Dad what's Rangiku-san doing here?"

"Well..umm..Karin-chan, you know what shingami are don't you ?"

"Yes"

"Well, daddy is-was a shinigami..captain"

"WHAT!"

"Shh, Karin-chan, Ichigo doesn't know nor does Yuzu"

"So everyone else knows?" she asked, he nodded, "Even Rukia?"

"Even Rukia"

"So when're you gonna tell Ichigo?"

"I'm going to tell him tonight"

"Well what about Yuzu?"

"I don't think I'll tell Yuzu maybe when she's a bit older and she might be able to see spirits"

S-S-P

Meanwhile downstairs..

"Kyouraku Taicho! Do you want some more sake! Isshin has the goood stuff! Shouted the strawberry blonde fukutaicho, she had come with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nanao, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro.

S-S-P

DING-DONG

"There's the door Karin-chan"

"Yeh, I'll go get it" she said back to her father running down the stairs Isshin following behind.

Karin opened the door to reveal Inoue she was wearing a puffy pink and white top with frills and a white skirt just below her knees with a pink layer over the top with a gold design at the hem.

"Oh, hello Inoue-san"

"Hiya, Karin-chan" replied the ginger girl. Karin always thought there was something strange with this girl she was always happy and if she wasn't happy she was sad, they were the only emotions Karin ever saw in her "Ichigo invited me"

"Oh yeh, well he's just getting dressed just now, I'm assuming you know these people" said Karin pointing to the shinigami.

"Oh yes! Matsumoto-san hello!" she said rushing over.

'Ugh, this party's gonna last all night ' Karin thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the 20 people in the house 7 were already completely and utterly drunk mind you, not knocked out, just drunk. Ichigo was clean and dressed wearing a simple dark blue jumper and black trousers he was walking downstairs when right in front of him popped Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san!" he said quite startlingly, she was oblivious to the fact that her dress was slipping down just a teensy bit at a time. Then Ikkaku came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and said quite menacingly,

"Would you like to join in, Ichigo, to our-" and Urahara, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Kyouraku, Matsumoto and Renji all shouted at once,

"SUPER FANTABULOUS DRINKING GAME!"

"Eh, he, fantabulous isn't a word, and no I don't want to join in" he said walking away looking for his father.

"OLD MAN!"

"Yes Ichigo my son what is iit!" he sung obviously drunk.

"Why are Ikkaku and that here, how do you know them !"

"Um, well you see," and he stood up onto the table, "I am a shinigami my boy and a former captain at that!!"

"Ehh?!"

"Otou-san did you say something?" asked Yuzu as she popped her head out the food smelling kitchen door.

"N..nothing my darling daughter!" he replied back and back in there she went.

S-S-P

Karin was bored she found all the adults amusing at first but now it's just sad.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hm. More people ?"she asked herself and walked over to the door opening it.

"T..Toushiro?!" she said shocked, " You knew my dad!?"

"Karin! Isshin's your dad!?"

"Shiro-chan do you know this girl?" asked the quiet Hinamori Momo wearing a light blue dress with puffy sleeves and bows all over, there was another guy there with blonde hair that covered his left eye and simple clothes on.

"Y..yeh your dad was my former Taicho"

"SHIRO-CHAAAN!!"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho now Isshin Taicho"

"Ahh your still a little icy boy aren't you, Shiro-chan?" said the drunk 40 year old teasing the snow-haired captain, "So tell me how do you know my daughter? A little romancey ehh?"

"NO! OTOU-SAN YOU PERV!" shouted Karin punching him in the face giving him a nose bleed.

S-S-P

Ichigo had spoken to his father and asked him questions, a lot of questions. Just now though he was looking for Rukia who seemed to have disappeared. He asked Matsumoto and Inoue but they didn't know where she was, 'She's probably embarrassed' he thought. He had looked in every room but he couldn't find her. That left only the garden.

He stepped out the sliding doors and into the back garden it was nothing much just grass and a trampoline and-

"Rukia!"

"Oh, hello Ichigo!"

"Hey what are you doin out here it's freezing"

"What's this" she asked pointing to the trampoline.

"Oh that, my dad built it to exercise but he's only used it once"

"What does it do?" she asked just then the sliding doors opened and out came Matsumoto being sick in a plant pot.

"Oh, hi guys, I hope I didn't interrupt anything , ehh?" she said with a glint in her eye, "Ooh what's that" she squealed running over to the trampoline and clambering onto it. She somehow knew what to do straight away, maybe it was the drink, but she was jumping up and down breasts literally smacking her face.

"That" Ichigo said to Rukia.

"It looks painful" she said wincing every time Matsumoto hit her face.

"Hey hic Rangiku whaddar you up hic to !" shouted the pinball head coming out into the garden, "Let me have a try!"

"On you g-go" she said eyes spinning and she was holding her head, " My head hurts!"

"No wonder" murmured Ichigo Rukia laughing along.

Ikkaku was now doing tricks expertly on the trampoline and the others had come out to watch.

"Hey I bet you can't do two backflips in a row!" shouted out the red pineapple head.

"Wanna bet" the baldy shouted back.

"Go on then!" and Ikkaku did one backflip then two and when he landed he slipped, fell off the edge and onto his back and everyone went 'Oooooooh'. Ikkaku stumbled up and shouted back to Renji.

"Oh yeh, well you wouldn't be able to hic do it either!"

" I think I cou-"

"I wanna try! Lemme on!" shouted Matsumoto and she climbed on the trampoline she steadied herself and started bouncing.

"One" shouted the 'audience'.

"Two" Matsumoto was getting ready.

"Thre-"

"MATSUMOTO!" she was so startled she fell and landed right on her backside.

"Y..yes, Taicho?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Um..um well"

"Matsumoto-san that could have been really dangerous!" said Hinamori rushing out to the garden.

"Well I think she could've done it" said Karin, Hitsugaya turned to her and gave her a glare she automatically looked away whistling.

"Aw, Shiro-chan, let Rangiku-san have her fun!" said the 'other' Shiro-chan Ukitake.

"Yerrs, I agree let Rangiku-san have her fun I mean it's not everyday you get invited to Kurosaki Isshin's party!" said the 8th Squad Captain.

"Taicho don't be so stupid!" said Nanao sternly, hitting him on the head with her book.

"Nanao-chan that's not nice!"

"FOOD'S READY!!" shouted Yuzu and it was literally a rampage to the inside. Inside there was a long table full of delicious and different foods. The smart sensible people waited behind who were Nanao, Karin, Hitsugaya and Hinamori but she was only there because Toushiro was.

When it calmed down a bit they all entered and Picked up a plate each Nanao only got a small salad and some chicken bits.

"Yey! Lamb chops! I love lamb chops" squealed Hinamori.

"I hate lamb chops" said both Hitsugaya and Karin at the same time, they looked at each other and then looked away and went to get other food. Hitsugaya got a small dish of chips and sausage rolls. Karin got a small plate of pasta . At the end of the table was a plate of homemade garlic bread they both made their way down and saw that one was left.

"You have it" said Hitsugaya being the kind gentleman.

"We'll half it" she said putting her plate down and halving the garlic bread.

"There you go" she said handing him it.

"Thanks" he said walking away towards his seat.

Hinamori witnessing all of this grew jealous of the tomboy Kurosaki daughter and decided to stay with Hitsugaya all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well i was forced to write this chapter tonight by my friend so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's not mine **

**--**

"Hey Rukia" said the strawberry substitute shinigami.

"Yep" she said back to him nibbling on garlic bread.

"Why didn't Byakuya come" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Nii-sama says he doesn't have to waste precious time to come to a pointless party to end up having to sleep on a grubby dirty floor"

"Hey! Yuzu does a hard job keeping this place clean, why the next time I see him I won't even say hello I'll bankai his ass!"

"Don't talk of Nii-sama in that way, baka!"

"Are you pickin' a fight midget?!"

"Are you-"

"Urusai!" shouted Yoruichi, "I'm trying to eat here!" she said going through her 3rd bowl of rice.

"How she stays so skinny I don't know how" said Ichigo.

"It's because I train in my spare time, baka!"

" What are YOU now pickin' a fight with me cos I can take on the both of you!" he said.

"Do you think you can pick a fight with me? Ichigo-san" said Tessai who was towering over the strawberry.

"Umm..err, you know what never mind about what I said" just then Rukia jumped on him scolding him for being so weak and everyone started laughing. Hinamori who planned to stay by Hitsugaya didn't know that he had left the room.

Just then Karin came out the kitchen door with a plastic bin bag and was going around collecting the rubbish. She came to Hitsugaya's spot and saw that he wasn't there she looked at Hinamori noticing that she didn't know he was gone after she collected all the rubbish. She told Yuzu she could go sit down and have a rest.

Karin was looking around the house but she couldn't find Toushiro she checked upstairs, in the garden and even in the bathroom. There was only one other place he could be.

S-S-P

"I thought I'd find you up here!" said the soccer playing twin. Hitsugaya jumped and almost fell off the roof, "What are you doing up here everyone else is downstairs?"

"Your brothers arguments are just so annoying" he said, "I just came up for some peace and quiet, also Hinamori is following me around like a hawk".

"Well I know how you feel," he looked at her strangely, "about my brother, I have to deal with it everyday"

"True," he said looking at her she was looking up into the sky.

"I come up here sometimes," she said, "that time when Ichi-nii was away training, when he went to .. Hueco Mundo was it ? And when my mother died.." she said quietly her voice cracking at the end. He looked at her at her eyes watering up, he knew she was holding it in, she didn't like to cry. She sighed and stood up with a smile on her face.

"Wanna go play soccer?" she said eyes soft, he decided not to protest, it would probably help her get her mind off it.

S-S-P

"Okay, I'll sneak into my bedroom get the ball and we're outta here cos my dad would end up asking me to do something if he saw me so ready, help me get onto the windowsill" she said holding onto the gutter at the side of the roof he held onto one of her arms while she opened the window. She tiptoed into the room grabbed the ball and stepped onto the windowsill she saw Toushiro was already down.

"Crap, I never knew it was this high" she whispered.

"Just jump down I'll catch you" he said back to her.

"Ok ok, just be quiet!"

"You're the one shouting.. Come on just jump, go!" he said back to her and she took a jump and Toushiro caught her in his arms bridal style, she hopped out and they started running towards the soccer field thinking they were unseen. However one person saw them and that was Isshin Kurosaki, he smiled to himself.

"Young love, eh"

S-S-P

"Huh, where's Shiro-chan?!" said the 5th Squad fukutaicho.

"And Karin!" said Ichigo, "He better not have went off with her cos seriously-

"Urusai!" said the former captain, "they'll be fine. Just a little smoochy-smooch! Hahah!"

Hinamori looked stiff, she silently walked out the living room and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and started bawling her eyes out.

"Hey Rukia where did ya get the clothes" asked the carrot top.

"Oh we bought them!" she said.

"It looks really nice on you" he said looking at the clothes she was wearing a metallic jade top with netted jaggy frills sticking out, a black skirt just above her knees with a metallic dark purple belt and dark purple dolly shoes. Then the moment was ruined as Matsumoto snuck behind them doing the shape of a heart with her fingers.

"Blung!" she said they then realised she was there and jumped away from each other.

"What the hell are you up to Rangiku-san!" said the 18 year old boy.

"I just couldn't resist sorry!" she said running away to get more sake.

S-S-P

Toushiro and Karin arrived at the soccer field panting for breath. She dropped the ball on the ground and started to take off her dress.

"Karin! Wh..wh..what do you think your doing!" yelled Hitsugaya covering his eyes.

"Oh relax, I'm wearing clothes under my dress" she said laughing at him, he cautiously removed his hands from his eyes seeing her wearing a white tank top and black shorts.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a naked girl Toushiro?" she said teasing him.

"Well I bet you haven't seen a naked boy!" she blushed.

"No, well it's not like I want to" the truth was she wanted to see Toushiro, no not naked maybe just topless, see if he had nice abs.

"Well we better get started" he said, "see who can score the most goals, eh?"

"Ok, lets go!" she ran towards Hitsugaya stealing the ball from him and kicked it towards the goal. It was almost in until Hitsugaya kicked it away and into the forest.

"Look what you did!" she barked at him, "Go get it!"

He ran off into the forest to get the soccer ball. After he entered the forest Karin saw the sky being sliced open and out came a giant hollow she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she was stuck there, its spiritual pressure was immense. It looked straight at her and started speeding towards her.

S-S-P

BANG-BANG-CRAASH!!

"What was that!" shouted Ichigo, "cos the door is definitely not meant to make that sound!" Everyone in the room looked at him wondering how he couldn't sense that spiritual pressure.

"Yo everyone" said the large man that entered the room .

"Hiya! Hee hee!" said a pink haired girl that popped from his shoulder.

"Ichigo.. LETS FIGHT!!" shouted Kenpachi and before you know it Ichigo was out of there like a bullet in a gun.

"Come back Icchy, Ken-chan wants to fight you!" Zaraki was about to run after him when Isshin stopped him.

"Now, now Kenpachi we don't want you running amok attracting unwanted hollows now do we. Sit and have some sake, he'll come back sooner or later" and surprisingly Kenpachi sat took a long hard drink of sake and calmed down. Yachiru pointed to Isshin .

"Jaggy-Beard!" and then she started giggling. Inoue was about to stand up to go get Ichigo but Rukia beat her to it.

"I'll go get Ichigo, Isshin-san"

S-S-P

Up in the bathroom Hinamori had stopped crying she splashed her face with water and looked into the mirror she pulled a angry face and punched the sink in anger, she moved it a bit then tried to fix it, she was hopeless.

--

**A/N: Wow 3 chap. in one day I must be really bored xD**

**Fused-Chappy - Re-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello everyone here chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo and i'm not Tite Kubo**

**p.s : the party started at 5:00 (just to let you know )**

**--**

Karin looked at the hollow that was charging at her.

"Toushiro" it came out as a whisper, "TOUSHIRO!" she screamed her face was suddenly splattered with cold droplets of water, her eyes grew droopy as she began to sway the last thing she saw was Hitsugaya attacking the hollow, then she fainted.

Hitsugaya was walking back to the house carrying Karin he never knew Karin's reiatsu could attract such a strong hollow, but how could he not have sensed it, was it being blocked off by another's reiatsu, it couldn't be Karin's, her's wasn't THAT strong, or maybe it was the hollow's ability, to only reveal it's reiatsu to it's prey.

They finally reached the house and he opened the door, Isshin was there, he took Karin and whispered a small thank you to the icy captain, then took her upstairs.

"Shiro-chan!! Where did you go I was so worried" she asked as if she didn't just see Isshin walk through with Karin, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he spat, "You're so selfish Hinamori, Karin is unconscious! A hollow attacked her and all you can care about is me! Well I'll be fine I'm stronger than you, since that bastard Aizen betrayed us you have been so clingy, but you have to move on, Aizen's not going to come back and if he did we would end up killing him, but it's not just Aizen you have to move on from, it's also me!" he yelled at her then walked up stairs.

"Shiro..-chan" she whispered before running out the house trying to stop the tears running down her face. Everyone in the room was silent then they all started again as if nothing happened.

S-S-P

"Taicho ?" said the busty fukutaicho quietly as she entered Karin's room he was looking at the tomboy twin.

"It wasn't your fault" she said comfortingly, " It could've been worse" she sat down on Yuzu's bed.

"I'm proud of you Taicho" he looked at her, "You're finally letting your emotions out, you've kept them bottled up for so long, haven't you?" he looked back down at Karin.

"Don't be sad" she said smiling as she walked towards the door, "Or Karin-chan won't be very happy"

S-S-P

"Do you think he's gone yet?" asked the substitute strawberry shinigami.

"You're really bad at sensing reiatsu aren't you" she said laughing, "and no he's not gone"

"Let's just go down, your dad calmed him down, I think" said the petite raven-haired girl.

"Yeah right, old goat-chin calmed down Zaraki Kenpachi" he said sarcastically.

"Just come on ! " she said pulling him up, they were suddenly very close.

"You know, you do look really nice tonight" he whispered into her ear. He bent down and she tiptoed.

"It seems I can't reach you, strawberry" and they suddenly reached each others lips and kissed delicately and softly, just then though Inoue walked upstairs and saw them, she gasped.

"Kuchiki-san, Kuro..Kurosaki-kun" she whispered her eyes grew dark and she collapsed hitting her head off the wall.

"Inoue-san!" yelled Rukia rushing over to her.

"What happened" asked Ichigo coming over as well.

"She saw us kissing and, and, don't you know she loves you, Ichigo! She shouted at him, "God, I feel so terrible"

"Inoue..loves me?" he asked .

"Hey, what's going on up here!" shouted the bald 3rd seat staggering about, "What happened to her?"

"Ikkaku, help us get her downstairs" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay, okay, don't have to shout" he muttered lifting up the girl.

S-S-P

Hitsugaya could hear a lot of commotion coming from Karin's door but refused to leave Karin's side.

"It's probably Ichigo" he sighed looking down at the girl, "I feel sorry for you Karin"

S-S-P

"Izuru, move!" barked Ikkaku kicking Izuru off the three seater couch, he had been there after his third cup of sake, he was knocked out cold. He placed Inoue on the couch and went to get more of the addicting drink.

"Hey Ichigo, what happened?" asked the red pineapple head.

"Umm, well she saw me and Rukia…kiss" he said uncomfortably.

"Ahhh, so you and Rukia finally hit it off, eh? Well you'd better look after her and protect at all times, right! Or I'm coming for ya!" he said walking away.

"Well it's more Byakuya I'm worried about" he muttered.

"What did you say Ichigo?" asked Rukia sneaking up behind him.

"Oh, ah nothing, um Rukia? How's…Inoue?"

"She's fine, she should wake up in an hour or so" she said looking into his amber eyes.

"Uhh, so that..kiss, what does it mean?"

"Well wouldn't a kiss like that mean we are.. boyfriend and girlfriend , right?"

"Yeh, I suppose so, girlfriend" he said making her blush.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" squealed Isshin like a little girl, "Have you finally got a girlfriend!? Well whenever she comes over I'll promise to never ever to interrupt you both, okaaay!"

"Shut up ya old perv!" replied the blushing strawberry kicking his dad in the gut.

"That's..m-y.. boy" he said falling to the ground..

S-S-P

Matsumoto had her face scrunched up two relationships had been messed up in one night, well this IS Kurosaki Isshin's family she wouldn't be surprised if they were a bit messed up.. She walked upstairs to check on her Captain.

"Taicho, how are yoouu!" she sung, she looked at Karin, still unconscious , "She's not up then"

"No," he replied quietly.

"Don't worry though she should wake up soon!" she said with a big thumbs up, "I'm going downstairs now, are you going to come?"

"No, I have to say by Karin's side!" he said, "What if she wakes up and no one's there"

"Okay Taicho" she said walking downstairs. When she left Hitsugaya caressed Karin's cheek.

"Please wake up soon" he whispered.

S-S-P

"Toushiro" he could hear someone saying, "TOUSHIRO,WAKE UP!"

He was kneeling on the floor head resting by Karin's, well was, "TOUSHIRO! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL SERIOUSLY KICK YOU!"

"Just five more minutes" he mumbled in his sleep, " Huh, where, where am I?"

"You're in my room baka" he looked up at Karin she was sitting on her bed, he jumped up and found he was holding Karin's hand, "And would you mind letting go of my hand" she was smiling.

"You're awake, what time's it?" he said sleepily.

"Midnight" she said looking at the clock.

"Look, Karin I'm sorry for-" but he was interrupted Karin hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered and she started crying she couldn't stop.

"Don't cry" he whispered back and wiped the tears away from her face. There faces grew closer and they kissed, Karin was teasing him taking her lips away every few seconds.

"TOUSHIRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY-pfft" they both looked and saw Rukia take Ichigo away.

"You want to go downstairs?" he asked her.

"Yeh, alright" they walked downstairs hand in hand.

KARIIN! MY DARLING DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY AWOKEN!" Isshin shouted jumping towards her.

"No wonder, with all your shouting!" she punched him in the face giving him another nose bleed.

"Ha! I told you Sentaro she would wake up before midnight!" the short haired 3rd seat said triumphantly.

"Ah but it's midnight on the dot, so I win" he shouted at her.

"No beause you said after midnight so mrahh!" she said pulling a face.

"But! You said before midnight so that means…"

"I WON" they both said at the same time and this went on for quite awhile until someone shut them up.

**--**

**A/N: thank oo please let me know what you think by reviewing .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 !!**

**Sorry for the delay I couldn't get to the computer :( .**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, it's Tite Kubo's.**

**--**

It was 3 am and the Kurosaki household was silent, well mostly silent, almost everyone was sleeping except from Sentaro and Kiyone who were having a Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge, and the person who was staying guard for any unusual hollow's that might be lurking about, because the shinigami who was supposed to guard the area, Kuromade Zennosuke, though most people would know him as Giant-Afro Dude, didn't do a very good job.

Just now Hitsugaya was guarding, he looked at everyone sleeping on the floor, Matsumoto lying on her belly, no doubt she would wake up soon as her breasts might suffocate her, Nanao sitting upright on the single couch, Kyouraku attempted to lie beside her but got pushed onto the floor, Isshin was sleeping downstairs as well he thought it would be rude to leave his guests so Ukitake got his bedroom because of his condition.

Karin tiptoed downstairs, she couldn't sleep , she was wide awake. She wandered into the kitchen seeing a black cat sleeping on top of the counter.

"Ahh! What's a cat doing in here!" she nudged it a bit and it's eyes opened tiredly, "Shoo!"

"Karin-chan did you just shoo me?!" the cat seemed to say in a manly voice.

"Wh-wh-why are you talking! Cat's aren't meant to talk!" Karin whispered loudly.

"Ah yes Karin-chan, you don't know do you, it's me Yoruichi"

"What? Yoruichi, you can turn into a cat?" she said confusingly.

"Yes, cool isn't it, see I get to sleep easier as a cat and I'm also smaller so it's more convenient for everyone"

"I see, but it still freaks me out, you can go back to sleep now" she said walking out the door.

As she walked into the living room she saw lots of sleeping bodies and Hitsugaya sitting on the floor at the other end.

"Toushiro!" she whispered she stepped in and out of the sleeping bodies.

"Karin, why are you awake?" the icy captain asked.

"Can't sleep!" she said back to him smiling, "After I woke up I was wide awake!"

"Heh, me too" he said he looked down sadness crawling upon his face.

"Toushiro, what's the matter?" asked Karin looking at him.

"You know Hinamori?"

"Yeh, where is she anyway?"

"When we came back and Isshin took you upstairs she came over to me and started being clingy" he sighed, " I said some terrible stuff to her"

"Was it the truth?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said starting to fiddle with his fingers.

"Then it can't be terrible if it's the truth" she said " It's better to know the truth than a whole bunch of lies"

" I suppose you're right, but-"

"But nothing at least now she can move on happily, she'll end up finding someone perfect for her" she said.

" Like how I've found someone perfect for me" he said looking into Karin's eyes.

"Oh, and who might that be" she said sarcastically.

"I think you know" he said their faces getting closer and they were almost at each others lips when someone in the room exhaled loudly.

"Phew!" said the voice, "That was close! Oh, Taicho, Karin-chan, I hope did I interrupt something!"

"Matsumoto!" said the young white-haired boy, "Let me guess, you're breasts almost killed you, again"

"But this time Taicho they almost did!" she protested.

"Why not you lie on your back?" suggested Karin.

"No, no Karin-chan, then they'll crush me!" she said acting all serious and Karin just burst out laughing, Hitsugaya was even trying not to laugh, " You'll understand soon enough, Karin-chan!"

"Yeh, yeh" she muttered, " Oh hey, I forgot to ask, what happened to Inoue?"

"Well, I heard from Renji who heard from Ichigo that him and Rukia kissed" said Matsumoto tapping her finger on her chin as if thinking.

"Way-hay!" cheered Karin, "Finally, Ichigo got the guts to kiss someone!"

"Speaking of kissing, did I perhaps interrupt something, ehh?" said the busty fukutaicho smiling evilly. The pair both blushed.

"Err, umm" said Karin looking at Hitsugaya.

"Wait! You're telling me you already kissed!" squealed Matsumoto, "I gotta get Hisagi to write a story on this" she said pulling out her soul pager.

"Matumoto, if you press just one button on that I will strip you of your rank and send you to the 80th district!"

"Taicho! That's unfair!" said Rangiku.

"YES! I won Sentaro!" shouted Kiyone triumphantly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he shouted back blabbering about how it was out of three.

"I actually forgot they were here" muttered Hitsugaya. They continued bickering until someone woke up and threatened if they didn't shut up they'd be Benihime-fied, but in a sing-song voice.

"S-sorry, Mr. Urahara, sir !" they both said eyes filled with fear, then they started arguing about who was sorry more.

"I'm gonna get a drink since I'm awake now" said Matsumoto pretending to sigh, rushing into the kitchen for her beloved sake.

"Ahh, me too" said Urahara. Then as if by magic everyone started waking up at half past three in the morning.

S-S-P

Rukia was sleeping in Ichigo's closet she could hear voices and movement from downstairs, she slid the closet door open and saw Ichigo still in his bed she glanced at the clock it read 03:32. 'What's everyone doing up?' she thought to herself.

She jumped out the closet and stepped over beside Ichigo he had a little drool coming out his mouth, she rolled her eyes at him, he seemed immune to the sound and movement downstairs, she pushed at his shoulder, he grunted.

"What, what is it?" he mumbled eyes still closed.

"Come on, get up" she said, "Everyone else is awake"

"Fine I'm coming" he grumbled pulling himself up.

"Hurry up" she sighed pulling on his hand.

S-S-P

"Hey, everyone!" said the petite raven-haired shinigami, "Why're you all up?"

"Umm, we don't know why, midget-chan" said the small pink-haired fukutaicho, "Ain't that right Ken-chan!"

"Yeh everyone started waking up as if half past three is a normal time to wake up" grunted Zaraki.

"Ok, then I'll see you later, Zaraki Taicho, Yachiru-chan" she said walking away.

S-S-P

"Hey Toushiro, what time is it you all have to leave?" asked Karin.

"Later on today, probably" he said looking away.

"Will you ever come back" she asked looking at him.

"I-"

"Taicho!" yelled the busty strawberry blonde she ran over to him.

"What is it Matsumoto?" asked the young captain.

"The soutaicho requests that we be back by 5 this morning" she said looking at Karin.

"What time is it just now?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"It's quarter to four, Taicho" she said.

**--**

**Oh no's, Hitsugaya has to leave what's gonna happen beween him and Karin :O ! Please revieww**

**--If anyone knows what happened to Chapter 317 in the manga please let me know XD--**

**Fused-Chappy - Re-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter T.T I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hoped you all liked it as well.**

**P.S: Sorry for the looong delay but I _do_ have a life out of fanfiction (gasp) Anyhoo, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

**--**

"So you're leaving then?" whispered Karin quietly.

"I'm sorry, but, I have to" he said taking her hands into his, " I am a captain, I'm sorry"

"Will I ever see you a-" she started before she was interrupted as a figure came through the front door.

"Shiro-chan!" shouted the shrill voice that belonged to none other that Hinamori Momo, "Can I talk to you, please?" she walked towards him.

"Hinamori?" he said looking at her still holding Karin's hands, " I thought you went back to Soul Society?"

"About what you said earlier about moving on" she eyed his hands that were entwined with Karin's, " I can move on from Aizen taicho, but, Shiro-chan I cannot move on from you, I love you Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori" he sighed, " I..don't love you, I love..Karin" he looked at the tomboy with soft eyes she looked at him and blushed.

"I love you too, Toushiro" she whispered quietly.

"B-b-b-but, Shiro-chan! How could you love _her,_ a mere _human!_" she spat anger flaring in her eyes.

"Did you just call me _mere_" said Karin menacingly.

"What about it" she replied trying to look scary. Karin smirked and anger got the best of Hinamori and she pounced on Karin pulling at her hair, scratching her, screaming at her about Hitsugaya should be with her until Matsumoto grabbed Hinamori by the arms and pulled her away.

"Karin, are you alright?" he asked looking at the scratch on her cheek made by Hinamori's nails.

"I'm fine!" she said looking away as a droplet of blood came out from the wound. Then Renji came up to them both.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Matsumoto-san has taken Hinamori-san back to Soul Society and Yamamoto soutaicho requests we be ready to departure at quarter to five!" he shouted.

"Alright Abarai, no need to shout" he said looking at the clock on the wall, quarter past four, he frowned.

"I'm going to go to bed" said Karin pretending to yawn heading upstairs.

"Wait, Karin!" shouted Hitsugaya.

"What is it Toushiro?" she said looking at him, he was sweating he didn't know how to say it, he sighed.

"It's nothing" he said turning towards the kitchen. Karin headed upstairs frowning, would she ever see him again, if she did would he feel the same, would _she_ feel the same. She got to her bedroom and lay on her bed. Thinking. Did Toushiro really _love_ her? Or was he just trying to get Hinamori to back off.

S-S-P

Rukia was sitting on the single couch looking at Orihime, waiting for her to wake up. She didn't know what she would say but she would apologize somehow. She felt terrible. She had talked to Rangiku and she told her that she wasn't terrible, but it didn't really help. Her eyes had red blotches around them as if she was crying, she was, but Ichigo came to her and hugged her telling her that she wasn't terrible just like Rangiku had said, he told her she was amazing and kind and that you can't help falling in love. She looked towards her ginger friend and a tear rolled down her cheek, she looked away again.

But Orihime saw the tear and felt horrible for making Rukia feel so guilty. She decided she was going to face the music and lifted her head off the pillow. She nudged Rukia's shoulder and the raven-haired girl turned with happiness spread across her face.

"Oh Inoue-san! I thought you would never wake up!" said Rukia clasping her hands together as if praying.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, how long have I been out?" asked Orihime.

"Since about 10 o'clock, I think…" she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! Really that long and it's now 5 o'clock I really should be going" she gabbled trying to leave.

"Wait Inoue-san!" yelled Rukia, the ginger turned towards her, "We need to talk" she said grabbing her arm.

S-S-P

Hitsugaya was finding all the shinigami to be ready for the departure. So far he had found Ukitake, Kyouraku and Nanao. He wasn't looking anywhere properly he needed to see Karin to tell her he really truly loved her. But it was his job to do this he promised the soutaicho. He found Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika, who was quiet the whole night, just now he was filing his nails.

"Hey, come on we need to get ready for the departure!" he shouted and they all went into the living room. He went into the garden and found Kiyone and Sentaro arguing about something petty again and sent them to the living room and he found Kira knocked out in the kitchen and woke him up, it took him 15 minutes to find everyone so it was now quarter past he entered the living room and sat on the couch until the front door opened with Matsumoto standing there.

"The soutaicho requests that, if we are ready we are to leave now!" she yelled above the talking in the room then Isshin started blubbering how he was going to miss them all and hopefully we can do this again and everyone started walking out the door except from Hitsugaya, Matsumoto came over to him.

"Are you coming Taicho?" she asked. He sighed and looked upstairs and nodded walking out the door.

S-S-P

Karin looked at her digital clock it was only 25 past but she could hear everyone was leaving, she let a lone tear roll down her face, she may never see Toushiro again he was going to go back to his Soul Society and live there and probably fall in love with someone else. She jumped when she heard a light tapping on her window she turned and saw Toushiro there she jumped up from her bed and opened the window.

"Toushiro! What are you doing here?!" she whispered loudly he was in his shinigami form.

"I needed to see you before I leave" he said looking at her, " To tell you, I love you" and he took her into a deep and passionate kiss, they were panting for breath when they released. She then said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think I love you too!" and kissed him again.

"I have to go" he said her face saddened, " But we'll see each other again, I promise" and then he shunpoed out the window and off to Soul Society.

Karin then whispered, " Don't you worry Toushiro, we'll see each other, I'll make sure of it!"

**--**

**Yes I know it's short for the last chapter but I will probably make a sequel, depends, let me know what you think. Oh and Rukia and Orihime and Ichigo talked about what happened and fixed it, I just couldn't be bothered to write :P**

**Ciao**

**Fused-Chappy**

**Re-chan**


End file.
